Helianthus Roseae
by mandidandi
Summary: When a little Rose embarks on a personal journey in the name of family, she finds herself lost in the wake of lies, revelations, and unfamiliar feelings. As it turns out, shadows cast on even the most vibrant of orchids can dim the last rose of summer. As she keeps moving forward, a single sunflower helps light the way to a much needed reminder: "You are your own person."
1. Where to Begin

A/N: Hi y'all!

I'm a little late on the RoseGarden train, but I've been itching to write something for them since, like... V5. Unfortunately, my ideas have been kinda stuck in the back of my mind, but I think I've finally worked out something coherent, so I really hope you'll enjoy this story! I'm thinking it'll be around... five to ten chapters long? But I'm not enitrely sure yet. Cover illustration was drawn by me, and you can check out more of my artwork at mandidandi on Tumblr.

Thank you so much for your interest! Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter One: Where to Begin

A gust of velvet petals scattered in a vortex amongst the rain and lightning; the airship was swarmed with black, monstrous husks—digging their apical claws into the metal exterior. Call it an odd sense of optimism, but the fact that she, yet again, found herself in this sort of situation...? Given the circumstances, she couldn't help but feel a strange sort of relief.

_You see? It's not all on you._

But that positive outlook was short-lived. What would've otherwise felt like guilt for (again) wrecking public property was brushed aside in her mind. She hooked into the ship's plating with Crescent Rose to gain a moment's overlook for a point of attack. A cry of momentum escaped her lungs as she launched off, slicing through the Grimm's head in a cloud of red and black. She was natural to activate her semblance, circling around to the upper surface.

As she landed, the fabric of her attire was caught on the wind, exposing a wrist wrapped in a brace, and her torso addressed with bandaging. Combined with the look of discomfort on her face, it wouldn't be hard for one to discern that her status was less than fit for the moment. Not that there was anyone around to make such an assumption... or, so she thought.

From the deck below, a boy grit his teeth and stepped back and forth in place as he ran his hands through his hair. Hazel eyes slammed shut, as he wanted so desperately to show any sort of aid, but—for what wasn't the first time in his life—he felt completely helpless. His internal monologue ran wild. _Please, please, can't you do something?_ Of course, however, there was no response. His gaze panned off to the distance, land was within sight, but just far enough for demise to overtake them in the bay. Knowing her, even like this, she could outlast the moment, right?

His confidence, too, shook was lost as something large crashed into the ship, sending tremors through the structure. From above, he heard the girl let out a loud expletive as she fired off a few rounds from her sniper; her weapon was silenced as the Grimm's cry echoed in sync with another clash of the ship. A high pitched wail sounded as something slid across the roof. From the deck's view, the sight of a torn red cape flapped wild in the wind; she was hanging off the ship (with what he could only hope was her good hand.)

"Ruby!" the boy cried. All his fears were shoved to the farthest reaches of his mind as he found himself hiking up the ship's step-ladder to the roof. Qrow wasn't here to save Ruby, and Ozpin wasn't here to save him.

Instantly, the gales whipped his form as he opened the hatch to the top. He was beat in the face by hurricane force winds—without exaggeration. Growing closer at an alarming rate was what looked like a tornado over water; he'd seen the phenomenon once back when he was six and, again, on land, when it'd torn through his aunt's farm.

But, even that had to wait. He fought the harsh gale as he tried desperately to keep his footing atop the airship. From behind, he approached the Grimm terrorizing Ruby. He drew his cane, ultimately swinging it like a baseball bat against it's cranium. The creature screeched and got caught in the wind, and he took the opening, running to the aid of the young woman. She wailed yet, undoubtedly in pain and fear, as the sight of her mangled wrist was all that held her yet. "Ruby!" he called again. This time, she heard.

"Oscar...?!" she shouted back. "What are you—?!"

"I'll explain later!" he cut her off (not that he had a great explanation in truth.) "Take my hand!"

She was, of course, caught incredibly off guard, but arguing was the farthest thing from her mind. As she began reaching up, her eyes went wide with alarm. "Behind you!" she shouted. He gasped, as the same Grimm from before swooped in over his shoulder. He just barely ducked, and while his skull remained in tact, his form took the brunt of the attack, knocking him across the deck.

"Oscar!" Ruby shouted, though her voice was quickly lost in the wind. The structure was pulled full force into the twister. The plating ripped off the ship's side and shook the structure full force. Her voice echoed in full, as she edge of her cape was caught on a piece of shrapnel. Her grasp came loose from the rail she'd been holding, and she was pulled in the other direction.

"Ruby!" called Oscar, as, despite the pain from his tumble and his unsteady footing, he forced himself to take a few heavy steps in her direction.

_Oscar, don't!_ called the voice in his head, and what a time it was for him to show up. For her sake, for what wasn't the first time in his life, he directly disobeyed what had otherwise been his greatest guide.

With reckless abandon, Oscar leapt from the dilapidated ship. His reach extended towards the girl drifting in mid-air. Her gaze went wide as she realized the moment; a braced wrist stretched to meet his. The second their palms made contact, the duo burst into an array of rose petals, scattered throughout the cyclone. Their voices, shouting in terror, were lost in the wind as they cascaded down towards the sea.

* * *

A chorus of waterlogged coughs escaped the lungs of the children; they'd struggled to pull themselves from the bay to the shoreline. The duo wavered to sit up in the sand, and Ruby relied on her right arm to do most the work... but as she looked over to her all but choking companion, she put her sprained wrist to his back. Smacking him just hard enough to usher his motion, the young man hacked up an uncomfortable amount of sea water.

Almost ironically, through his gasps, he asked, "Y-You... you okay?"

"Yeah, but," wasting no time to get back on subject, Ruby whined weakly, "what are you _doing here_, Oscar?"

When he said he'd explain later, he truly didn't mean so soon. "I..." he hesitated, cutting himself off with another coughing fit. Worried yet, Ruby put her hand to his back once more, but he reached up to put his palm over hers, reassuring her hold off him. Looking up to meet her gaze with his own concern, he countered, "I-I was... kinda wanting to ask you the same thing."

Her already weakened expression drifted off to the side. Did he really have to ask, she wondered? "Take a guess," she exhaled. Despite her every aching bone, she tried to stand with no avail. Again, she stumbled and fell over. Alerted, Oscar was instant to forget his own pain and rise to her side.

"H-Hey!" he stuttered, trying to help her sit back up. He put his gloved palms on her shoulders. Showing a look of affliction, the girl groaned and raised her blouse just enough to catch a glimpse of reddened, bloodied bandages; Oscar winced. That... _wasn't looking good._

With a head that felt heavy, the young woman fought her every urge to fall face first and the sand and pass out. Her palm drifted to her fringe, over her forehead. His expression of concern lasted on her for a moment longer before the echo of Grimm yet circling over the water rang in their ears among the rain.

"We can talk more later," she said, struggling upright again. "Right now, we need to find shelter." All but forcing herself to stand this time, Oscar gave her no choice but to sling her arm around his shoulder as they set off in the other direction towards the woodland backdrop.

* * *

What would've otherwise been the familiar sight of unseasonal autumn was lost in her feverish daze and the night. The two set up "camp" in the forest's nearby clearing. Beneath the ironically full foliage, Ruby and Oscar somehow managed to stay dry from the lingering drizzle (forget a fire, though.) Oscar offered to help her replace her bandaging, but whatever excess medical supplies she'd brought along were lost with the ship. In any event, she assured him she'd power through. While he always appreciated her confidence, he couldn't help but question the fact, in the moment.

He looked over his shoulder; he sat with his back to the large trunk of an oak tree. On the opposite side sat Ruby, who looked like she might've been shivering a bit. Even if she wasn't, "Do you... do you want my coat?" he offered timidly, already sliding it off his shoulders.

She shook her head, no. "I'm fine," she reassured him again, with yet unwarranted conviction for the situation.

A weak look overtook his visage. "Are—are you sure?" he asked, taking the garment off in full regardless, holding it out to her. "It's... it's fine, really. You need it more than I do," he tried to convince her.

Silver optics drew to a close. While she was usually patient with these kinds of things, and even grateful, she was feeling... perhaps more than a little out of her typical character today. "Oscar," she cut him off, "why did you follow me?" Guiltily, he looked away, hand dropping to his side as he took the hint.

Finally, he confessed, "I... 'overheard' your conversation with Ms. Calavera."

While she wasn't necessarily mad about the fact itself, she went on to ask, "Then, you know what I'm doing, right?"

To which the young man paused. Even if one hadn't eavesdropped on her agenda, it wouldn't have been hard to discern: "You're going to find Qrow," he replied timidly, following with an abnormally bold and almost accusatory statement, "but, what I don't understand, is... is why you went off on your own, without telling anyone." Especially in her current state. It was so unlike the girl he knew, he couldn't help but follow (if only out of concern for the fact.)

After a moment, Ruby's pallid lips pressed together in a thin line. "This is, just... something I have to do_ by myself_." She really hoped he'd just accept her answer at face value, but even then, Ruby knew better. Oscars eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Why?"

"It's..." she seemed almost at a loss of explanation, and the answer that came out felt like a thinly veiled excuse for her behavior, "it's a family matter."

Of course, the boy was quick to find a inconsistency in her reasoning. Certainly, it wasn't something he wanted to argue with her about, but he had to wonder, "Then, why didn't you at least tell Yang?" To his surprise, Ruby's breath hitched slightly, as if she'd suddenly realized the fact as well. She bit her lip, and forced out yet another weak answer.

"It's... _more complicated_ than that."

Oscar tilted his head. But... Qrow was as much Yang's uncle as he was Ruby's, right? What could she possibly have to do that she couldn't share with Yang? "She's your sister," he said, more-so trying to console her about the fact, "you can always—"

"No," Ruby cut him off abruptly. Oscar was taken aback by her sudden change in tone; it was a mix between something darker... and, for some reason, a wavering sadness._ Huh?_ He gazed towards her face, though Ruby didn't look back. His eyes went wide as he thought he'd seen what looked like fresh droplets on her damp visage.

"Yang..." Ruby finally said, and her words shook and broke as she spoke, "Yang's _not_ my sister."

Unsure if he'd heard her right, Oscar stared for a moment, like a deer in headlights. "Wh... what?"

"She's not my sister," the young woman reiterated. "A-And, Qrow," lifting her hand from her bandaged stomach, droplets of red liquid congealed on her fingers; she stared as though it, too, were a curse, "Qrow _isn't my uncle_."

The young man was in shock. His heart hurt in a strange way, as he was helpless to do no more than watch Ruby's weeping pick up with her exasperated words. In that instant, it was a near instinctive reaction—the want to reach out, brush her tears away, hold her head close to his chest and whisper, "it's alright". But, be it from his stunned surprise, or his cowardice, the boy resisted his desires. Oscar's suspicions were confirmed as she went on to clarify after a long, long pause; Ruby's concluding sentiment came out as a sob.

"He's my _father_."


	2. The Better Person

A/N: Hello friends! This chapter is a little lengthy for the sake of plot, but I promise there's some wholesome RoseGarden to be found regardless. Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Better Person

As Qrow had predicted, their league had arrived at Atlus before his letter. General Ironwood was left unaware of their presence at all, and so his fleet treated them as hostile; kidnappers of the former Schnee heiress. While they weren't shot down on sight, they were ultimately taken into custody, and Weiss was left to stay with her sister. Any request to meet with the General was shut down in an instant.

The team hatched a plan of escape, getting so far as to infiltrate the General's base. With Ruby at Qrow's side, the duo were face to face with the Schnee sisters. "Stand down, Qrow!" Winter's rapier was pointed towards the aforementioned from across the hall. At her side, a panicked expression glossed over her younger sister's visage. "In case you _haven't noticed,_ the General's a little preoccupied with the mess that your academy left the world in," Winter's tone was as ice cold as her family's name. "You can't just _waltz in_ and speak at whomever you please, much less as an _escaped convict_."

Hand on his hip, Qrow rolled his eyes. "And in case_ you_ didn't notice, there's a lot more at stake than a military dog like you could ever understand." His fingertips twitched against the hilt of Harbinger. "Let us through, or we'll_ break_ our way through."

Weiss reached out, placing a palm on her sister's free wrist. "_Please_, Winter, they—"

"Quiet Weiss!" she grit her teeth, and as she did, another gentle hand reached out, placing itself on Qrow's hold, too.

"Please," the collected voice interjected. The older man and his threatening assailant gazed back to see Ruby, lending them a pleading gaze as she took a step forward. "We've come so far, we just need_ five minutes_ with the General."

It was interesting, how Winter's disscontempt didn't transfer in full to the other, equally as escaped convict. Regardless, her words were no joking matter. She was stern: "I know your intentions aren't ill, Ruby, but even as Weiss's colleague, I can't let you through."

"Then, how about, as your ally?" the young woman asked. Winter narrowed her eyes toward the girl in skepticism. Such hopeful, naïve optimism—it was no wonder Weiss had taken to her; birds of a feather, as they say. Back and forth, she looked to Ruby and Qrow.

"Whether you like it or not, Ruby Rose, the world's divided. _Far_ above your understanding, it'd seem," Winter replied, to which Qrow glowered at her. If only she understood the irony in what she'd just said. Taking the necessary initiative, the little girl stepped in front her uncle, demanding Winter's full attention now.

"Please, Winter. I can tell the blood and resolve that flows in you is the same in Weiss. _My best friend._" She gave the aforementioned a affectionate smile, who looked back with endearment and a roll of her eyes (...but she didn't deny it!) Lending her same expression go Winter, she went on to conclude: "You know that we're on the _same side_."

An odd look warped across the older woman's visage, as if she was reminded of something, as if Ruby had said something out of the ordinary. There was something almost nostalgic in her expression, like the first snowfall of the year. She let the child linger, as she gave a moment of thought. "You know," said Winter finally, "you have too much of _your mother_ in you."

Qrow's eyebrows knit together to show a stern look of disscontempt.

His flask, formerly tucked away safe in his coat pocket for a record three days straight, appeared in his palm as he took a few large swigs on Winter's behalf. What would've otherwise been a step forward was set back, though not by the elder man's unlucky nature, but instead, his words: "And you have too much of your father."

—And, of course, that was all it took.

Her eyes went wide in anger as she whipped her view in his direction; distraught was plain on the faces of the younger girls. Shoving Ruby out of the way, Winter reeled back her sword arm, though Qrow was quick to dodge. He drew his weapon, immediately launching into it's scythe mode, and in Winter's direction for a clash. On the same wavelength, the younger duo acted as one.

Back to back, Weiss and Ruby intervened before their weapons could connect in full. Myrtenaster withheld Winter, Crescent Rose blocked Qrow. "Stop it!" Ruby shouted.

"Both of you!" Weiss added.

Stern, Winter scolded at her sister, "What do you think you're doing, Weiss!?"

"Out of the way, Ruby," said Qrow with a displeased gaze of dismissal in his eye.

"No!" she shouted stubbornly. Despite her size, she shoved him back with a kick in the stomach. A _dirty move_, perhaps, but he was acting awful _dirty_ himself. The older man seemed more caught off guard by her attitude than the infliction. He grit his teeth with an inhale, as she'd caught his attention now. From behind, an unwarranted laugh echoed.

"Looks like she's got more of _you_ in her than I thought, too."

Once again, and perhaps more than before, Qrow was set off. Leaping past the girls, he jumped to Winter's flank. Pivoting on her heel, she just barely blocked the brunt of Harbinger. Weiss stumbled back, caught in the arms of her friend. "What do we do?" the former heiress panicked. Clashing and rebounding off the walls, collateral grew around them at an alarming rate (not unlike their last encounter.) Ruby's gaze grew with resolve, and Weiss knew what it meant.

_We're gonna stop them, of course._

The younger duo ran to the opposite end of the hall; Weiss loaded the proper dust cartridge into her weapon, they prepared their attack. Kneeling, Ruby set her sights from her sniper as Weiss stabbed her sword to the floor. The younger girl looked to her teammate. Almost amusedly, Ruby called out, and it seemed to catch their seniors' attention, Winter looked over her shoulder and Qrow gazed past her.

"Ice flower!"

In two shots that could be described as all but perfect, Ruby aimed towards their feet. As quickly as she'd caught their gaze, icy crystals attached their footing to the ground in a frozen spell. They struggled in place, Winter yelling warnings of repercussions to her sister. "Weiss, you—!"

"Don't blame her," Ruby cut off the older woman. "You two brought this on yourselves, and you know it." If Ruby had to guess, her words resonated with her uncle a little too far in reality; he took another swig from his flask. If only a little, Ruby felt victorious in the fact. A smug smile spread across her lips. "I think you have more in common than you'd like to—"

"You really_ do_ have too much of_ your father_ in you," said Winter suddenly.

Winter's already icy cold gaze froze onto Ruby. A statement that came out like venom left the young woman entirely bewildered in its meaning. Innocently, she tilted her head to the side, but before she could voice her confusion, Qrow shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Shut your _damn mouth_, Ice Queen!" The sound of a motor running rang with the sonance of clanging metal. In unison, all three girls turned back to Qrow. He'd retracted his scythe to its blade form. Like a lance, he hurled it in her direction with reckless abandon and rage. Too fast for his blind anger, Winter ducked to dodge...

And the blade was then set on track, aimed centerfold at Weiss.

A gasp escaped the lungs of the all but helpless target. With her semblance preoccupied on the elder two across the room, she raised Myrtenaster in a poor attempt of defense, but it all she could manage at the moments notice. And, then, all the sudden...

Red scattered across the room—in more ways than one.

In combination with Weiss, the duo across the way stood in shock as the crystals around their feet shattered, alongside with the younger girl's concentration. Falling to the ground in a mess of petals and blood, Ruby leapt in the way of the attack, taking the brunt of it on Weiss's behalf. She fell, lifeless on the floor.

"Ruby!" Qrow yelled, as Weiss did the same, both running to her aide. "Ruby, Ruby!" Words of vitriol fell from Winter's lips, but neither the fading girl, nor her uncle had the attention to pay her any more mind.

The little Rose tried desperately to hang on with slipping consciousness. While her vision and mind were growing rapidly more hazy, the last thing she could discern was the sight of her Uncle's face close to her's. Ruby wasn't sure what he was saying, though he sounded awfully distraught, and...

If she didn't know any better, she'd have almost sworn he was crying, too.

* * *

A muffled, distant voice welcomed her back into consciousness. Incidentally, it was the same voice that she'd heard going out. "I'm sorry, James."

"I don't think _I'm_ the one that needs your apology, Qrow."

The familiar and dreaded sound of a flask's top popping open echoed with a delayed response—or rather, a change in subject. "You really need to do something about that 'special operative' of yours."

"Schnee's been put on probation until her and I have a chance to discuss proper correction for her behavior." The sound of footsteps echoed on linoleum tile. "The problem that I don't have an answer for is your involvement in these—continued—altercations. Can you really sit back and say you had no influence this time, Qrow?" The sound of two, guilty gulps was all that followed. General Ironwood gave a exhale. "What did Winter even say that set you off this time?"

The other man withheld a long pause before he finally spoke. "She almost told Ruby—"

"Told me... what?"

Silver optics zoned in through the parting of thick lashes. She was quick to recognize the room as some sort of infirmary; at her beside was an IV, and the source of the two voices she'd overheard. "Ruby!" called her uncle, his tone caught between what sounded like surprise and relief. Instantly his face lit up as he leaned over her bedside a bit. "You're awake—!"

"...I—" The moment her lips parted to speak, a sharp, unfamiliar twinge shot through her side. A yelp escaped her lungs as she went to apply pressure for any sense of relief... which, of course, also hurt. She settled to nestle on her side in pain. Qrow looked at her with a weak, concerned expression. "W-What, happened to...?" She silenced her own curiosity, thinking back through the white blur that was her memory. A solemn look showed on her face with the realization of the moment, as she exhaled a soft, "oh".

"It's good to see you're conscious, Miss Rose," a voice chimed back in. General Ironwood put his hand on Qrow's shoulder as he smiled down at Ruby. "How are you feeling?"

Noting his presence, Ruby's expression lit with focus. "Ah—General Ironwood. I'm... I'm fine, thank you." Knowing there were matters much more important than her well-being, she went on, "Did my Uncle tell you—"

Soft laughter cut her concerns to a halt, "Don't worry," he said, "I've been caught up on all the details, and we're already working on a game plan," as Ruby opened her mouth to inquire further, the General cut her short again, "but for now, you need to focus on healing and recuperating your strength."

She tried to protest, "But—"

"He's right, Kiddo."

Slowly, a sour expression showed on Ruby's face, but she wasn't looking towards the General now. She turned a bit to gaze back at Qrow, who fully accepted whatever she felt to offer in the moment. Fully aware to the tension growing in the air, James removed his hand from the other man's shoulder and turned towards the exit. "We'll talk more later, Qrow," he said. "I wish you a speedy recovery, Miss Rose."

As the door shut behind him and the other two were left alone, Qrow sat down in the chair at Ruby's side... but, she didn't look back. Gazing the other way, she pouted. She was half expecting him to lecture her somehow, but instead, he was silent, almost guiltily, until he finally spoke up. "Ruby, I'm sorry," he gave her a solemn tone. "It's my fault this happened to you." Her reply hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, it is."

He was nearly taken aback, blinking in shock with an almost horrified expression. The man was at a loss for words.

"_You know_," said Ruby suddenly, faltering between frustration while holding back how upset she was. It reminded Qrow of a few days prior, when she'd called him out in front of their league, "I don't know how much longer you can blame all your bad luck on your _semblance._"

Caught off guard, Qrow blinked in surprise. Incredulous, he asked, "What?" Flipping to frown at him again, she went on to clarify.

"Uncle Qrow, this wouldn't have happened if you would've, just...!" —Just, _what?_

This hadn't happened because of any quantity of bad luck, as cursed as he may have been. This happened because he let his grudge with Winter get the best of him, because he _chose_ to take a _bad_ situation and make it worse with a _bad_ attitude. If he would've kept a level head, acted like an adult for once, and kept his flask in his jacket, they wouldn't be in this situation. Really, she wasn't upset because she'd been hurt, she was upset because they, once again, found themselves set back a step.

_This wouldn't have happened if you'd've just been the better person._

But, she couldn't say those things.

It was slowly becoming more and more apparent, every day, that she had to be the adult here. If she told him how she felt, it'd only make things worse. Concluding with what was even worse than the truth, she didn't finish her statement with anything besides a cold shoulder. Regardless, he heard her meaning loud and clear.

Qrow looked down at the vial in his hand before gazing back to the girl in front of him. Undoubtedly wallowing in self-pity, he spoke in a softer tone. "I'm... sorry, Ruby."

"Then _act like it,_ Uncle Qrow," was all she said, curt, quick, and to the point. Once more, she looked away, gazing in the opposite direction. Lingering in the silence, Qrow wanted desperately to say anything that could fix the situation—but, in his mind, it was all but impossible. Tucking his flask back in his pocket, he stood. At the door, he looked back over his shoulder once more, towards the bed-ridden youth.

As she was yet facing away, he couldn't see the solemn expression she withheld. Conflict mixed with nostalgia as her gaze found itself withheld on an empty vase at her bedside.

* * *

The supposed game plan they'd come up with was first taking the lamp to a safe and classified location, then pursuing whatever leads the Atlas military had on the Winter maiden. Much to Qrow's dismay, the eldest of the Schnee siblings was set in charge of the mission. As a special operative, there was hardly a recruit more fit for the job. It wasn't much, but it was all they could do.

"You know, I can only hope to be half the woman Winter is one day, but I'm beginning to see how..._ emotionally stunted,_ the army's made her."

Ruby and Weiss walked side to side down the long hall of the military base, their pace slow as to not stunt the younger girl's recovery; it was her first stroll back on her feet. The former heiress crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, though Ruby only gave a small giggle. "Just promise me _you'll_ never join the service, in that case," she teased her, receiving a whiny "hey!" from her company. "It's not all her fault, though. My uncle..."

They turned the corner, and sound of footstep echoed on tile down the way. Speak of the devil, Qrow stood with a signature hunch and his flask in hand, stopping in front of a tall door. Instinctive disscontempt made Ruby desire to turn the other way. She wasn't quite... on _speaking terms_ with him yet. But as the thought crossed her mind, Weiss spoke. "Uh-oh..." she muttered. "That's... my sister's office."

Just the notion made her side ache. "Not again..." Without knocking, the older man made his way in. The girls weren't far behind, but Ruby couldn't help but feel something strange in the situation. "Wait," she said, grabbing Weiss's wrist before she could go in, too.

Had what she'd said to Qrow... gotten through?

They didn't have their weapons regardless. "Let's just... _listen._ We'll step in if we have to." As Weiss blinked at her in confusion, the younger girl stepped forward and pressed the side of her head to the door for insight. A booming voice was instant.

"I don't care why you're here," said Winter dismissively, "I don't have time for your _bad luck_ today." A pause came after, followed with what could only be described as... an ironically resentful reply.

"Would you just relax for a second?" Qrow asked, "I_ came_ to apologize."

Ruby's jaw dropped a bit, as she could hardly believe her ears. She could only imagine Winter felt the same! Right? "What are they saying?" asked Weiss, and despite the pestering from her company, the younger girl continued her eavesdropping. She shushed the other girl. Unfortunately, her optimism was in vain.

"You _really_ are full of it, you know," replied Winter. "You'll have to do a lot more than that to atone for your guilt." Ruby's eyebrows knit together... okay, maybe she wasn't as surprised as she'd hoped. A deep sigh reverberated from Qrow's lungs, it was heard even though the closed door. "You're only '_sorry'_ because a little girl got hurt."

"Hey," barked Qrow, "I'm tryin' t—"

"_You know,_" she cut him off, "I can't even _begin_ to tell you what Weiss and I would've given to have a father who truly cared about us. To know our father was there when we _needed_ him." Both the addressed and the eavesdropper were taken aback. What did that have to do with anything, the young woman wondered? Though, that wasn't quite why Qrow was surprised, as he'd already known her meaning.

"You're _still_ on about that, Ice Queen?"

The abrupt sound of a hand slamming against a surface was heard. "That's what this has _always_ been about," replied Winter, near shouting now, "and you know it!"

Somehow, Qrow kept his calm yet, and Ruby was almost impressed. "_Look,_" he said sharply, "you were young at the time. There are things you don't—"

"I understand _enough_," she put him to silence. "I _know_ that Summer trusted you to look after her child, and I think _lying_ and _cowering_ behind kept revelations is _hardly_ doing so." Ruby's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Qrow was... lying to her about something?_ Still?_ "If you want our feud to end, you know what needs to be done," she said ultimately.

While she was all but lost on the subject matter, Ruby could tell that Winter wasn't budging on... _whatever_ this was about. Qrow's tone grew lower, and it wasn't hard to realize he was growing more frustrated by the second. _Don't snap. Please, for the love of the God of Light, keep it together. _"What happens between my niece and I is none of your—" As if she'd known he'd say as much, Winter's reply was quick as a snake striking its prey.

"She's _not_ your _niece_."

A long, tense pause filled the air, though Ruby could hardly keep up with Winter's meaning. What was she trying to say, and come to think of it, how did she know her mother at all? When Qrow finally replied, no amount of conversation, explanation, mental preparation, or logic could prepare her for what she was about to hear.

_Be the better person._

"What happens between..._ my daughter and I_, is none of your business."

Ruby's heart skipped what felt like more than a single beat; her gaze went wide as her breath hitched. Weiss tilted her head as weak expression on spread across her face. "What is it?" asked the former heiress, but Ruby hadn't really heard. The impact of what she'd realized turned cogs deep in the back of her mind, ones she had no idea existed at all. His meaning brought forth truths she'd never so much as considered.

Qrow was...?

Instantly, Ruby busted through the door, feeling a sharp rush of pain in her side. She stumbled a bit, ultimately standing with fists clenched and a look of horror on her face. "Ruby?!" Qrow exclaimed with a look of shock. When did she—?!

"You—!" Caught up in so many thoughts, she was, ironically, at a loss for coherent accusation. _"You—!" _The color drained from his face, as his worst fears had taken shape. _She'd heard._ His expression warped to that of terror. In a twist of fate (though to no one's surprise,) his bad luck, one again, had gotten the best of an already terrible situation.

"Ruby, Ruby—it's, _it's not—_"

"I-I...!" she grit her teeth, "I can't believe, you would—!" Even now, he'd still been lying to her. All along, _he'd been lying to her._ For her whole, _entire_ life, he'd been...!

The little girl took a fast step forward as Qrow had yet to catch his guard. Raising her arms, she took a pitiful, forceful shove towards the center of his chest. The strain hurt her stitches, and as she stumbled back, she glowered at him with the kind of expression she'd only ever shown her foes. Again, Qrow exhaled her name in shame, "Ruby..."

"How could you?" she asked, tears welling in her ducts. Qrow gave a slight shake of his head, but as he opened his mouth to attempt an explanation, he was cut off as Ruby again slammed a fist against his chest. She cursed _herself,_ knowing it couldn't hurt him, but little did she realize, her tantrum struck him deeper than any of Salem's forces ever had. Her tears picked up as she pounded her fist in succession, "How _could you_!"

"Ruby, I, _I_—" He was cut off by the sound of an unwarranted rush of air; he was slapped in the face with a gust of rose petals as she'd scattered back out the door. Weiss called after her in confusion, as Qrow stood in shock; after a moment, he looked over his shoulder at a stunned Winter, who also looked touched by the hand of culpability. If their feud was truly over, he had nothing left to say to her.

The man reached into his blazer's left breast pocket, over his heart. Pulling out a worn and stained photograph, he ran a gentle finger over the tattered surface. While himself and his three, former teammates in the picture all stood with bright expressions, his gaze was set fixed on the girl with a half cloaked visage.

How much more was she going to hurt?  
The petal didn't fall far from the rose.

* * *

He'd always adorned a characteristic blush, be it from his naturally bashful personality or his work in the sun—but right now he couldn't help but feel his cheeks growing the slightest bit darker in shade.

It'd taken a few days, but he was finally able to get his hands on the much sought-after commodity; a remnant of warmer climates was certainly hard to come by in a place like Atlas. Sincerely, he'd assure anyone who asked that there was no deeper intent; he was simply wishing her a speedy recovery, and the vase at her bedside really did look so barren and empty. She could use a pick-me-up while she was healing right? He might as well've been poetic about it.

Standing outside the door to Ruby's hospital room, he took a deep breath. After a moment, he rose a shaking fist from his side, as if to knock. Ultimately, he paused, however, hearing a strange sound from around the corner, and as he turned to look...

He was struck right in the face with yet another a rush of red.

To the floor he fell with a comedic yelp, as he was instant to realize the moment, "R-Ruby!" he said, putting a hand on his head and shaking off his daze. "Wh-what's—?!" As he looked up, he was shocked at the sight in front of him. He cut himself off the moment his gaze met her own.

Ruby, fallen as well, was scattered in the wake of rose petals and tears.

"H-Hey," he muttered gently. Oscar felt his hand twitch, but before he could reach out to comfort her, she was uncharacteristic to disregard him entirely, almost as if she was embarrassed anyone saw her like this. All that escaped her lungs was few loud huffs of distraught. She was ultimate to stand and rush into her room, slamming the door behind her. The young man blinked, shaking his head in the need to process what he'd just witnessed.

This was the same girl who _fearlessly_ dove into the barrel of a _dust-loaded canon_ not hardly a week prior.

What... had happened to her? _Who made her cry?_ The boy stood. For what wouldn't be the last time, a strange aching resonated in the pit of his chest. He hung his head and put a hand over his heart; his attention fell to the mess of disappointment at his feet. He... supposed she hadn't noticed in the rush of like petals left behind from her semblance, just like he hadn't realized he'd crushed them in her fall. Oscar gave a heavy sigh as he leaned down, picking up the tattered and broken bouquet of roses.

As he looked back to the close door before him, her name was all that fell from his lips once more, concern and heartache seeping from a solemn tone.

_"Ruby."_


	3. Part of Me

A/N: Hope y'all ready for some good ol' fluffy hurt/comfort 'cause God knows I wasn't when I was write this.

Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Three: Part of Me

She could only remember a single, other time in her life, when she'd cried herself to sleep. Should anyone know the little rose's life story, it wouldn't be hard to guess the night in question.

The next day, she awoke to a strangely dawn-lit room, and a cold breeze from the cracked window. Had she... left it open as she slept? Looking up to the clock on the wall, it was hard past five; the sun rose so early in the northern climate—too early.

Ruby sat upright, putting a hand to her head... she only _wished_ she'd had a moment of ignorance in an awakening daze, but reality wasn't forgotten so easily. Swinging her legs over the side of the hospital bed, her instinctive gaze drew to her nightstand. She was taken aback, seeing a note with her name written on the outside, in red, cursive font. She recognized his handwriting the moment she saw it. It was tied to the—no longer empty—vase. However, it bore no flowers yet, and instead, a single, onyx feather was inside.

_Oh, no._

Curious, she reached over, unraveling the paper. Her eyebrows knit together as she prayed she was wrong in her gut's instinct. But given the_ throbbing ache_ from the stitches in her side, she had to guess otherwise.

From the very moment her silver eyes finished scanning the page, the young woman stumbled to her feet, knocking the vase from her bedside to the floor with a crash. She rushed to her window, an expression of distraught caught on her visage as she gazed into the blinding, frozen sunrise. Instantly, she pivoted on her heel, turning back to the door; all that was left in her wake was the single, black feather from before.

* * *

He was always earlier to rise, than the rest. Perhaps it was just a lingering side-effect of working as a farmhand for most his life, but today, he'd been up before the sun. In any event, after yesterday, it was hard to find a restful night's sleep.

Call it fate, but even as he'd dismissed his day's plan of attempting to barter for another bouquet of roses... when he turned the corner towards the base's exit, he stunned by the familiar sight of red, rushing down the hall on foot. Oscar tilted his head, curious as to why she was... up and about—much less, why she looked like she was ready to head out on a mission. Yesterday, she hardly looked fit to go anywhere. Concern overwhelmed him yet again.

Even with a change in agenda, it looked like he'd be seeking roses regardless.

He followed quietly as she made her way to the loading bay; even as she'd been injured, her stealth was hard to keep up with (...but, admittedly, it was a _bit_ easier to manage.) His suspicions grew with her sneaking behavior, she'd approached the ship they'd come in on—tattered and shoved in the corner. His eyes went wide as he connected the dots.

She was... _leaving?_

Before she could take another step, a voice rang out. "Going somewhere?" Oscar held his breath, mistaken for a moment as he'd thought the voice was meant for his ears. However, as gaze panned slow across the sparse bay, he felt relieved as the call was directed towards the (now frozen in-place,) girl he'd been following. Slowly, Ruby glanced over her shoulder.

"...Miss Calavera," she said, a weak, guilty smile on her face.

Maria gave the young woman a knowing look. "Going after that old crow, are you?" Ruby was taken aback slightly, as Miss Calavera somehow preemptively knew her agenda and Qrow's midnight escape. "It's not every day that a black bird takes to the skies of a winter tundra, you know," she explained. "I saw him setting off for towards the coast at sunrise."

Oscar was nearly stunned and lost in the revelation, but Ruby's eyes lit with a certain hopefulness. She wasn't far behind... and she had an idea of where he might be going.

Ruby was almost in awe, but she supposed the woman's ability to sense things before they happened wasn't for nothing; her semblance was truly amazing. The young woman's posture and expression grew more serious, however sincere. "Miss Calavera, please," she said, "I have to go after him. _Don't try to_—"

"Oh, make no mistake," the old woman laughed, "I'm _done_ trying to stop the young and reckless." Ruby let out a comedic sound of surprise, nearly falling over from the woman's unexpected reply. "I was just thinking you _might_ want a different change of clothes before you leave."

Ruby looked down at her battle attire, torn and exposing a fresh set of bandaging where she'd been struck. Gazing back up to the woman in front of her, Miss Calavera held out a fresh set of garments for the girl to adorn; they looked like they breathed easier, as well. Additionally, atop the stack was a small jump-drive. "You'll have to program your destination into the coordinates, but you can use this for the autopilot, too."

Almost as if her heart had been touched, Ruby bent over and took the offering from the woman. Calavera lent her a kind expression. "I don't know what happened with your uncle," she said, "but this might be the right trial by fire that you need."

Emotional, Ruby couldn't help but return the look of sincerity. She put a hand overtop the older woman's. "Thank you, Miss Calavera."

She gave a final, cheeky grin. "And while you're at it, knock some sense into him, _will_ you?"

A small laugh escaped the younger's lungs, and she couldn't help but smile, too. After a moment, taking a few steps back, Ruby gave a single nod before turning around. "I'll be back," she said, jumping into the ship's open dock. As if on cue, from across the way, a distraught young boy reached out a few steps, parting his lips as if to call after her, though he lingered in hesitation.

While he was behind the elder's view, she called out in his earshot. "_Well?"_ she said. "Aren't you going, too?"

It took him a moment to realize she'd been talking to him. Oscar stuttered, surprised (for some reason) that she'd known he was listening, "...H-Huh?"

The old woman looked his way. "That's why you're here, right?" Maria asked, motioning to the ship. He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A-Ah, no. Uh, I, I was just—"

"I _swear_," Maria cut him off before he could spew out whatever excuse he'd had in store, "I don't have eyes, and you're the one as _blind_ as a bat." She took a few steps in his direction. "Following in the footsteps of your _past life,_ no doubt." She yawned, as if this were all terribly predictably, but Oscar only narrowed his gaze. _What's that supposed to mean?_ he wondered.

He tilted his head, unsure if he should be offended, despite only feeling more confused. "What are you—?" Again, he was cut off as the older woman gave a light swat at the back of his calves with her cane. "H-_Hey_!" he stumbled without coordination, eyebrows knitting together in conflict.

What was he supposed to do...? Clearly, Ruby's mind had been made up (and enabled,) and as such, she must not've told anyone with reason. She'd certainly be able to find him on her own, even as she was. There was nothing she couldn't do, right? She was—

But then, he stopped suddenly to recall the day prior, and the sight the heartbroken, tearful girl, fallen on the floor a fit of scattered rose petals. Again, his heart beat to a painful, almost familiar rhythm. "Ruby..."

_Oscar, think about this._

For the first time since he'd instructed him through their crash-landing, the boy's second soul echoed in their mind. An inaudible gasp escaped his lungs. Oscar's gaze drifted up, as if looking towards the voice; an almost _resentful_ expression appeared across his visage._ Don't make my same mistakes._

He spoke quiet, and under his breath. "I'm _nothing_ like you."

And with that, his decision was made. As he got no response, he looked back to the ship, the sound of an engine winding up was heard throughout the metallic bay. "Now or never, young man," said Maria, and without a second glance her way, he took a few fast footstep to follow in Ruby's wake, jumping aboard the ship as well.

Even now, he was sure Ruby could do what she was setting out to achieve, with help or without. This want like Ozma, out to save some damsel locked in a high tower—all in the name of _misplaced_ love.

He then pondered for a moment.  
If that was the case, then... what was his driving force?  
His heart pounded for an answer.

Kneeling to hide in the ship's far end, he'd deal with the repercussions later. In the pilot seat, Ruby plugged in the coordinates for Vale. With her flight underway, she gave an exhale of anticipation. She reached in the pouch at her side... as heartache resounded. Pulling out the letter from the morning prior, she held the paper to her chest.

* * *

It was that same note she'd passed to Oscar in the present day.

She was silent, without a word, as tears of heartache and exhaustion spoke _volumes_ on her behalf. The boy reached over, taking it in his gloved palms as he read it aloud:

* * *

_Ruby,_

_I have no excuses._

_No amount of explanation could ever make up for the amount of hurt I've caused—more than you've ever even known. But you're a smart girl, so you've probably already guessed why I did the things I did, and why I made the choice to lie to you for all these years._

_I never wanted to be apart from you, that wasn't my intention. But you deserved a life better than this, a life free of of train wrecks, Grimm attacks, and collateral. You always have. You deserved a life with at least one, faithful parent, and I took that away._

_Every time I look at your face, I'm reminded of what I've done. But I'm also reminded of the reason I selfishly chose to masquerade as your uncle for all these years._

_Humanity may find hope in your silver eyes, but I see the only love and family I've ever really known. Never again will my bad luck be part of your life._

_Thus kindly I scatter,_

_—Your father, Qrow Brawnwen_

* * *

Oscar didn't know what to say. His own shock must've been nothing compared to what she'd felt in the revelation; to live your _whole_ life without knowing something so _core_ to your identity...? Suddenly feeling his own chest swell with a strange sort-of empathy, he exhaled her name. "_Ruby..._"

She spoke suddenly, hoping he understood her urgency now. "I _have_ to find him, Oscar," determination poured from her tone, "whatever it takes."

He knew she'd say as much, but at the same time, he had a feeling she wasn't taking into account the near-open wound leaking through her bandages. "We will," he reassured her, "but, you need to—"

"No," she shook her head, cutting him off. "I'm _not_ going back," she said, preemptively putting to rest any idea of the notion. He replied with a weary look; he didn't want her to _stop_, but certainly, _slowing down_ seemed like the smart plan of attack... though, that didn't seem to be on her agenda, either. "And... and, with two men down," herself and Qrow, "they others in Atlus gonna need all the help they can get." She hoped he'd taken her meaning... and unfortunately, he did.

His eyebrows knit together. "Can't I help?"

Ruby gazed off to the side, feeling guilty. Frankly, she was surprised Ozpin let him leave the Relic's side in the first place. And, as if this entire ordeal hadn't left her _shame-ridden_ enough, her promise to stay at Weiss's side through it was left all in vain. If only for that reason, she tried to justify having not said a word to Yang; at least she could stay with Weiss in her stead. Ultimately, the last thing anyone needed to do, was to be here with—

Almost on cue, a twinge of pain shot through her side. It hurt to apply pressure, of course, but it was worse to do nothing at all.

As if answering his own question, Oscar lent her a gentle look. While he'd only just put his coat back on, he slid it off his shoulders again. "Hey," Ruby commented, "I don't—"

The boy shook his head. "Not that," he said simply. With his outerwear removed, he reached around the back of his head, undoing the clasp that held together the wrap around his neck. He unraveled it; "Here," he said softly, holding it out.

He was offering... _his bandages._

Ruby gave him a curious look of surprise, taking his meaning. After a moment, the girl reached forward, putting her hand in his to take it. For the first time since they'd made their way here, a small smile spread across her lips.

"You know," she said, "I don't think I've ever seen you without your neck covered."

Be it her smile, comment, or her hand yet in his—a bashful, almost stunned look appeared across his visage. He couldn't begin to express the relief he felt in seeing something besides a frown on her face, but he felt his heart beat a_ tick_ faster. He gazed off; intentionally, he turned away so the side of his neck was out of her view. It was dark, so hopefully she wouldn't notice. "Oh?" he forced a chuckle, as if he didn't already know.

She gave a small laugh at his shy nature, a weak optimism lingering on her expression. "_Thanks,_" she said, finally removing her hand from his. He turned away to give her a moment as she dressed the injury properly; it might not've been much, but the sentiment helped, if nothing more.

"That's... _a little better_," she said softly. As he looked back, he felt yet another sense of relief in knowing she'd at least be fit for the night.

"We should rest soon," he said ultimately. "Tomorrow, we can figure out what to do next." While the young woman nodded in agreement, she seemed... a bit downtrodden at the sentiment yet—unsure of what exactly that could be, and how far off they were from any sort of end goal, but... Oscar came to a firm resolve in conclusion. He put his hand on her shoulder with a kind look.

"We'll... we'll _find him_, okay?"

_Déjà-vu._

She recalled days prior in Argus, and the reassurance he'd lent her towards their all but insane plan of action to make it out of the city. _"This is gonna work_," he'd said, and despite the road bumps (and the fact that they'd both had near-death encounters,) he'd been right. The faith he'd shown in even their lowest moments as this—it was an odd weight off her shoulders. Maybe it was because he was so young, but knowing another sincerely believed in her same "_naïve ideals_"...

It made carrying those ideals a little easier.

As she turned away, preparing to lean back against the oak tree once more, she felt a strange chill run down her spine. In that moment, Ruby was quick to realize the sensation in truth—but it _wasn't_ from the cold. In a soft voice, she spoke up once more. "Actually, Oscar..." she said, and he looked back to her, "can I still borrow your coat?" The boy was a bit surprised, but, of course, withheld no objections; he offered it back to her without a word. Ruby took it, slipping it on over her shoulders. "Thanks," she said again.

Sincere as always, he lent her his characteristic, gratified smile—the same one she'd seen many times before. It was soft, and ever sweet. "Maybe I can help a little bit, after all."

_Loneliness felt the slightest bit warmer._

Their gazes connected for a long moment. To his surprise, instead of scooting to sit with her back against the tree, Ruby ducked her head down a bit to rest on his shoulder. Instantly, Oscar's blush flared with a fire only matched by an angry Yang. On high alert, his breath hitched, but he dared not brush her off despite his loss for words. Lucky for him, Ruby spoke instead. After all, it felt... a little _easier_ to cry, like this.

"_You know,_" she said, her tone taking on a quiet and somber note, "I think... part of me, has always known."

About Qrow, that was. At least, part of her was always aware that something bound her to the man in question more than the notion of an "honorary" uncle, or an inherited fighting style. Coincidental features seemed _trivial_, all things considered, as she recalled the day in her dorm room back at Beacon, and as far back as her earliest memories from when he'd saved her and Yang from what would've otherwise been a lethal Grimm attack. She could almost hear his voice.

"I... _know the feeling,_" he replied quietly. She needn't think hard to take his meaning; she could only imagine he, of all people, would. She was reminded of their conversation back in Mistral, and how always known he'd wanted to be more than a farmhand... but nothing could've ever prepared him for his ultimate fate.

"I have to _set this right,_" she muttered against his shoulder. This had nothing to do with Salem, Grimm, bad luck, or the like. And even so, now more than ever,_ she had to save him_—from a fate worse than the aforementioned, one self-inflicted.

"I think, if anyone can," his bold reply came so naturally, he felt it almost uncharacteristic not to question the thought before he'd voiced it aloud, _"it's you._" A shy, but certain sentiment. Oscar lent her a the girl a empathetic gaze as she rested on him. As if the words were taken right out of her mind, the young man went on to remind her of the same thing she'd said to him in a time not unlike the moment. The same mantra she'd learned from Qrow... from _her father_, time and time again.

"Just _keep moving forward_."


	4. Words Gone Unspoken

A/N: Hellooo everyone! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. My husband lives in the UK and has been visiting for the past three months (I only see him once a year,) so as you can imagine, I've been a little preoccupied! I finally got around to writing some more though, so hopefully I'll get back on schedule!

Also in RoseGarden news, I've been invited to be part of a RG zine! It won't be releasing till later this year, but I hope you'll all show interest when it comes out!

Regardless, thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Words Gone Unspoken

She wrapped her arms around him from behind—a signature, sunny smile spreading across her visage. What was less common was the sight of his returned grin. "_I love you, too_," she replies cheerfully, as though he'd said if first, though he'd spoken no audible words.

...But before she even has the chance to let go, her grip slips away. His form dissipates and she falls forward. Everything around her fades to black alongside him. She tries to call his name, reaching up towards the sky where they'd been... but his response _never comes._

The world warps to a mess of red petals and onyx feathers; she feels distant and weak. And then, suddenly, she finds her weight as she's caught in the arms of another. Despite her curiosity, she can't open her eyes. Her lids are too heavy. _Qrow...?_ No, she realizes, as they finally speak to her.

_"Ruby..."_ In vain of conjecture, it's a woman's voice, one somehow nostalgic. "We... loved you_ so much._ Both me—" Wait, she knew that voice! Wait—!

"—_and_ your father."  
Wait, _please_! Don't leave—!

* * *

For lids that felt so heavy only a moment before, her eyes snapped open at a breakneck pace. Her breath hitched to catch up to her racing heart.

It was... just a nightmare.  
Framed like a dream.

It took her a moment to remember their predicament, but as her gaze drifted to see the young man resting against her form, awareness again made itself known. While her rest hasn't quite been in _bliss,_ awakening wasn't much better. Her view panned up, taking in their surroundings with the newfound daylight. While the sight of an untimely autumn was unorthodox, it wasn't unfamiliar. Relief came next; at least she knew where they were.

She looked back to the younger boy slumped asleep against her shoulder, sound and gentle. While it almost felt like a crime to wake him, her hand drifted towards his shoulder. "Oscar," she said gently, though he didn't respond._ "Oscar,"_ she called again, a little louder.

He stirred, eyelashes fluttering open. For a moment he seemed at total peace, head unmoving as only his pupils show sign of awareness. He roused to gaze up at her face... however still resting blissfully against her shoulder.

After a moment, realization hits.  
And then, instantly,_ he's wide awake._

He jolted to sit upright, blood rushing straight to his cheeks. He... hadn't fallen asleep that way (_wasn't it the other way around?!)_ He let out a flustered "_R-Ruby—!_" and despite his lacking any sense of subtlety or composure, she didn't quite realize the reason for his panic or pay it much mind past a weak smile. _He sure was jumpy at times._

"It's morning," she told him gently, however right to business, "we should get going soon." (To which Oscar paused for a moment before thanking the_ Gods_ for her oblivious nature.)

"R-Right," he replies, feigning normalcy.

As the duo made their way to stand, the hooded girl, unsurprisingly, stumbled before she could even get to her feet; Oscar reached out and grabbed her arm in reflex before she could again fall down in full. A panicked "hey" escaped his lips as he tried to help her find composure. A pained exhale resounds, as suddenly, Ruby, too, found herself flustered, though not at all for the same reasons as him. "Sorry, I-I'm, _I'm fine_."

Despite the fact, he could tell she clearly wasn't. _A night alone wasn't enough for her aura to heal her wound._ Instead of letting go as she'd may have rathered, he re-adjusted to haul her arm around his sounder. It was a bit awkward since she was taller than him yet... but it must've been better than walking on her own. Ruby was, of course, quick to protest."Hey, I said I'm—"

"I know," he cut her off, his voice gentle with understanding as he lent her a smile just the same. "Just, let me help—till you're more awake." A weak look appeared on her visage in reply, but she really _couldn't_ say no as he gives her a look that's _ridiculously_ hard to feel any sense of ungratefulness towards. She gave in.

"Okay," she muttered.

He felt relieved as they adjust to walk the nearby path together. Finally looking around, he was a bit taken aback with his surroundings. "Is... is it autumn already?" he asked. Had time really passed so _quickly?_

"No, it's still August," Ruby shook her head, and a pause reflects her thoughts drifting elsewhere—to her not-so distant memories of her time at Beacon. "This is the Forest of Forever Fall." The title alone seemed to remind Oscar of something as well, though more-so in a manner of déjà-vu, as he was certain this is the first time he'd seen this place. He could easily guess why he feels that way, however. Regardless, he was quick on the uptake, letting out an enlightened "ohhh."

"You've been here before?" he asked.

To which the girl nodded. "Yeah," she replied, "when I was a student at Beacon. All of us came here on a field trip." A warm, nostalgic smile appeared on her face, which Oscar admired. It was relieving to see her recall happy memories rather than the alternative. Reminiscing in instances that seemed as though they could've happened yesterday, she went on nonchalantly to add, "Nora ate seven jars of sap and Jaune got beat up." After a moment of realization, he laughed; that wasn't... quite what he'd expected she'd say. (Nora wasn't much of a surprise, but) the idea of Jaune was... admittedly, _somewhat entertaining. _Though he supposed he didn't have much room to talk, as he'd nearly been beaten by the aforementioned, himself.

"By who?" he asked.

"A bully who kept giving him trouble," Ruby explained simply, giving a fond chuckle regardless, "but, Jaune finally put him in his place." A long moment passed as it seemed like there's more she had to say. "With Phyrra's help." The tone of her voice was both warm and laced with longing.

Oscar's gaze grows gentle with understanding, as he could take her meaning. Certainly it hasn't gone past his notice, just how deeply the sensitive subject affected Jaune beyond the rest. "They... they were close, weren't they?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," a pause lingered, accompanied by the pensive look on Ruby's face, "but that's not necessarily why she did it. Pyrrha would've helped _anyone_ in need." After a moment, she exhaled another giggle. _Maybe that's why she chose Jaune._

The Rose recalled a few days prior, and their long flight to Atlus. After the others fell asleep, she and Jaune spoke quietly of their time in Argus. Evidently, he'd come across a statue made in Pyrrha's image—demure and _beautiful_ as the real thing. It was there he'd met a woman who not only looked, but even sounded like her. He was unsure of whom she was exactly, perhaps her mother, or even her sister? Regardless, he hadn't a chance to ask. One thing was for sure, however. Whomever they were—was someone who loved her.

Ruby wondered if that person wished she could've heard Pyrrha say "_I love you,_" just one more time. She also wondered how much Pyrrha wished she could've said it herself. Certainly there was _a lot_ of things, Pyrrha wished she could've said before she ran out of time.

"Pyrrha _loved_ Jaune," she told Oscar bluntly in reply, who blinked in absent surprise.

While he'd suspected they were close—he'd never quite expected that much. A woman who, in all re-accounts could've been a mortal goddess (and apparently worthy to the powers of one,) was in love with_ Jaune Arc_?

"She... she_ did_?"

Ruby gave a small giggle towards the boy's comedic surprise. "Well, I..._ think_ so," she replied—as not only herself, but countless others deduced as much. It seemed like everyone knew—but Jaune, of course. As the seemingly harmless notion lingered, however, the more weighted it grew in Ruby's mind. Heavier, and heavier...

"But," her voice took a somber tone, "she never said it."  
And, now, she'd _never_ get the chance to.

A long pause follows the solemn note, before Oscar finally replies. "To die, _never_ having told someone how much you care about them..." The reality of Pyrrha Nikkos was finally catching up to him. She really was like a chivalrous knight in a _grim_ fairytale... "just the idea of that—_really scares me._"

Ruby tilted her head back slightly, catching the cool breeze as it passed through the tips of her auburn locks. A single, reddish leaf blew in the wind across their path. Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Ruby empathized. "Me, too."

Lost in thought, the girl's conscious was brought back as Oscar's voice called her attention in the long moment, "Hey, what's that?" He nodded his head, motioning far up ahead on the path. At the top of the hill looked like a horse drawn flatbed...

And if Ruby didn't know any better, she'd have_ sworn_ she recognized the man at the reigns.

Excited, she stumbles out of Oscar's hold, too optimistic now to acknowledge her aching body. "H-Hey—!" he called in concern, though she's quick to quell his concern as she swiftly takes his hand in her own.

"C'mon, let's catch up to him!" she motioned exuberantly.

He replied with a weary expression.  
"D-Do you really think he'll help us? I mean, we don't—"

"Don't worry," Ruby said. She recalled the night back in Vale—the same night she'd met Ozpin for the first time. The dust store's owner, whom she'd saved from being robbed blind—was the same merchant directing the horse-drawn bed. She looked back to Oscar, giving him an affirmative wink. "He owes me one."

* * *

Sure enough, not long after, the two found themselves sitting in the back of the bed with their legs dangling off the edge, a few inches above the ground yet. "_So_," Oscar finally said, "if you took a field trip here, that must mean Beacon's close by. I take it that's where you were headed?"

Leaning back, Ruby shook her head. "Not quite," she replied—though she wouldn't be surprised if Qrow set off to make a reckless attempt in climbing the headmaster's tower to annihilate the frozen wyvern, given his current mental state.

"Then, where _are_ we going?" asked Oscar curiously. She paused for a moment with emotion that's hard to quantify. Despite leaving the untimely autumn behind for summer, she still feels cold.

"Patch."

_Home._  
...Or perhaps rather, the Xiao-Long residence.

"That's where you grew up, right?" He'd heard her and Yang talk about it a few times. "You think Qrow will be there?"

Ruby shook her head again. "No, I don't think so," there was always the chance like anywhere, of course, "but, I think my da—" she paused, "I think... _Tai-Yang_ might be able to help us find him."

In any event, Oscar trusted her thought-process unconditionally.  
"Any idea how long it'll take to get there from here?"

She shrugged and looks over her shoulder to the former shopkeep. "He said we could maybe get there by sundown. It's a bit off his path but he told me he'd take us all the way there." Lucky for them, he also knew the safest way around the city—as they certainly couldn't afford any more Grimm attacks in their current state.

"Sounds good," Oscar nodded, scooting back and off to the side to give the girl more room. He raised his hand a bit, motioning for her to lay back. "You should rest until we get there." To which her eyebrows knit together. While she knew his intentions were only within his best of hearts, he was making an unnecessary fuss over her.

"I'm really okay, Oscar."

"I know," he said, yet again, "but you'll need to keep up your strength for whatever comes next, right?" Once more framing his concern in a hard bargain of what was only the truth... Ruby's gaze drifted off in uncertainty. "I'll wake you up if anything happens. I promise," he reassured her. After a long moment, she gave a deep exhale through her nose—laying back in silent agreement. Unfortunately for her, the movement caused a twinge in her side, one she was more or less accustomed to at this point. A look of discomfort showed on her face, for only a moment, though it didn't go past her company's notice.

"How's it feeling today?" asked Oscar. Ruby lifted her blouse to get a glimpse of, once again, darkened, brown bandages. Oscar bore a weak expression. "Do you want my shirt to wrap around it?" He wasn't sure how much more of his attire he could offer before he was indecent.

Ruby stiffened a laugh. "I'll be okay till we get there," she reassured him. Incidentally, reminded of his kind offer the day before, she looked over towards his exposed neck. He seemed to notice as well, as he turned to face away. Ruby blinked curiously—was he... hiding something from her? She shook her head ultimately, it was probably just her imagination. Regardless, as her hooded head rested gentle against an accompanying bale of hay, she felt consciousness getting harder to hold yet. It wasn't long before her exhaustion became entirely clear, and she was out.

Truth be told, her ambition to stay awake wasn't founded in the desire to keep a watchful eye during their journey. It was more-so that she... didn't want to face her dreams again. She knew her subconscious well. After a while, Oscar again looked over towards the resting girl at his side. A quiet, deep inhale called his attention. Despite her slumber, she looked... _anything_ but sound. Down from the corner of her long, auburn eyelashes drifted a single droplet. For what wasn't the first time in recent days, Oscar felt a strange pang in the pit of his chest. Even with the efforts he'd already shown, he felt so powerless to help.

He raised a hesitant hand, digits extended. After a moment of building up whatever courage he could claim his own, he reached out, placing his fingertips light to her pallid cheek. He couldn't tell if his touch quelled her or not, but—at the very least, her tear was _lone_. His thumb brushed _soft_ against her lashes, smoothing them down to rest properly once more. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd wished he'd had the vigor to dry her sorrows in waking, too. But she... needed to be strong, if only for herself. Not that he could stop her if he even tried—if he even wanted to, as he certainly didn't feel the desire.

She was... _so strong_—and that was one of the countless reasons he admired her so much.  
He really, _really_ admired her.

His already sun-kissed cheeks burned hotter beneath the summer sun. Gazing upon her closed eyes and resting visage made his heart beat faster. His gaze drifted guiltily towards her _strawberry lips._ It only remained there for a moment, before he instantly looked away—ultimately _removing_ his fingertips from her face.

_To die, never having told someone how much you care about them..._

He knew there were parameters when he said he wanted to do whatever he could with the time he had left. He didn't know where his future would take him, but he was certain he had to keep his own heart in check despite the fact. After all, the last thing she needed right now was more withheld revelations.

Especially from those who _cherished_ her.


	5. Thinking of You

A/N: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update! I really hope people are still interested in reading this story despite its canon divergence! I've been considering starting another RoseGarden story at some point, but we'll see how things go!

Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated!

* * *

Thinking of You

"We're—we're _almost there."_

There was no getting through to her. She wouldn't listen, she'd _hardly_ let him help. Her stubbornness and determination made for a powerful and dangerous combination in her current state; he could only blame it on the same source that had _drained_ all the blood from her cheeks, she was white as a ghost. "I-I _really_ think we should slow down."

The old shopkeep had dropped them off at the bridge connecting Patch to the mainland. They weren't far, she knew—she really _did_ this time. "It's, it's_ just_ down the road." The trees, _the path_: "This is where_ Yang and I_ used to train," and even before that—the place they played together as kids. There was a scar on her leg to prove it; she'd fallen and busted open her knee here when she was seven. It left her unable to walk—so Yang carried her home on her back...

_Yang. _

In an almost poetic irony, a misplaced step amidst her reminiscence landed the girl cascading towards and flat on the ground. A yelp escaped her lungs, resulting in a distressed call from the boy at her side. "Ruby!" Oscar exclaimed, kneeling at her side. He tried to usher her to sit up, but she was idle. Despite his earnest intent—there was no one here to carry her home this time.

(He was..._ too small.)_

Tears welled in her eyes and she bit her tongue to hold them back. Her lids slammed shut to the blurry sight of hair gold as the sun and burning just the same. Her head was spinning so relentlessly—she was going to be sick. The pain in her heart sweltered uncontrollably—even getting sliced in the stomach couldn't compare to how terrible she felt in this single moment.

_Yang—please. _  
_Carry me home. _  
Yang...!

"Ruby?!"

The sound of a dog barking echoed the call of her name. Her neck cranked back and her eyes snapped open. Hair yet gold, though more as flares, filled her sight just the same. Her heart pounded as the blurry, recognizable figured sprinted towards her. She tried desperately to force herself to stand on wobbling legs.

"Hey!" Oscar panicked, trying to stop her—but as he did, a fast approaching ball of energy ran to restrain him. Zwei growled and stood on defense a few feet away, and Oscar took a few frightened steps back. For someone who'd faced monstrous, _fully grown_ Grimm not the very day before—he was surprising_ threatened_ by a Corgi.

Ruby reached out. _"Da—!"_ Realizing her flawed instinct, she cut her own call short. A gasp escaped her lungs as her knees gave out and she fell once again... this time, however, it was into the arms of another—just like she had, many times before. Taiyang held her secure against his chest...

And instantly, she began to_ bawl. _

She didn't even try to force out any semblance of explanation or coherency—she only cried. Needless to say, the man was far beyond confused, not only from her presence, but more-so her behavior. "Ruby—_Ruby,_" he said in that very dad-like, coaxing tone,_ "what happened?" _

She didn't want to look up from his shoulder, she didn't want to move on from this second yet—she didn't know if she could. But as he put his hands gently on her shoulders, he ushered the little girl to look his way.

"Ruby..." he repeated.

Silver met blue as she grit her teeth—a mess of feelings mixing in the pit of chest. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say—it's that there was too much to say. Overwhelmed, the Rose put a hand to her pounding head. On their own, her lids drew closed. She fell limp in her arms as her consciousness drew far; this, at least, was the closest place she felt to safe.

_"Ruby,"_ he exhaled, looking her over. Her gave her weak form a shake, "Ruby!" As his gaze fell on the wraps around her stomach, Tai's brow knit together. Finally, whipping his head up, he addressed the boy who'd been at her side; Oscar was_ taken aback_ by his defensive gaze alone. "_What's_ going on?" barked Tai. "What happened to her?!"

The young man stuttered for an answer. "A-Ah, I—" his gloved palm fell to the clockwork staff attached to his belt. Tai's gaze was drawn in the silence as he took notice, something in his memory ticking in result. He was quick to realize the situation, a look of surprise showing light on his face as he gazed up to the boy's freckled visage.

_"Oz?"_

He'd like to say, _"it's good to see you again,"_ but with the memories of even his most previous life locked away behind closed doors, he knew he'd be lying. "I'll—_I'll explain later,_" Oscar settled, "we need to get her help first."

Taiyang looked back down to the girl in his arms. "Okay," he agreed, readjusting to hold her as he stood. He whistled through his teeth to the canine yet rumbling at Oscar, and like magic, Zwei stood down. He trotted back to Tai's side, earning a relieved sigh from the young man. Turning, the older looked over his shoulder, "Grab her scythe for me."

Tai gazed down the girl resting limp in his arms. Despite her sleeping face, a droplet drifted down her abnormally pallid cheek. The man's brow knit together.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he whispered. "I've got you. _Daddy's here._"

* * *

Oscar did his best to explain the situation in full. In not knowing where Tai fell in the midst of Ozpin's life, he was deliberate to not mention the recently divulged details of Salem's indomitable nature.

...But, of course, he also made sure to leave out the whole _"Ruby knows you're not her real father"_ part, too. He'd sooner explain _all_ about the foregoing end of the world before he'd even think about touching that subject.

"I can't believe it..." Tai put a hand to his forehead, clear disbelief reflecting on his visage. He shifted to sit at the dinner table. "I can't_ believe_ Qrow would just—_take off_ at a time like this!" Oscar understood the man's frustration on a level deeper than he'd certainly appreciate. "He always blamed everything on his bad luck—but he's digging his_ own_ grave in this one."

_Brought the shovel,_ no less.

Oscar gave a soft exhale, letting the older man vent the same frustrations he'd already heard (and if he was being honest, felt himself.) Back to solving the matter at hand—he looked to Tai with hopeful apprehension. "Ruby thinks... you can help us find him," he explained. "_Can_ you?"

Tai was pensive for a moment without reply. A deep sigh filled his lungs before he looked back. "I think I _might_," he replied simply—though he gave no further indication, "but for now, no one's going anywhere until she's fully healed." He pointed at Oscar, strict with his word. "Got it?"

Hardly a second passed between his reply. "I agree," he reassured him adamantly; he didn't want to do anything until she was recovered—and not just in terms of her injuries, but as a whole. Oscar's hazel gaze drifted to the side pensively, because, if he was being honest, "I couldn't_ stand_ the thought of anything else happening to her..." The sentiment came from a earnest place, but Tai gave the boy a suspicious look.

"Speaking_ of,"_ an authoritative clearing of his throat, "why did _you_ follow Ruby?" If this was all true—it wasn't like_ Ozpin_ could've _told_ him to.

Instantly, the hair on the back of Oscar's neck stood on end. "O-Oh," the boy hummed,_ "I—I just,"_ a cough, "I saw her leaving—wasn't my place to stop her, y'know?" He shrugged, as though it weren't of concern. An awkward laugh reverberated, trapped under the uncomfortable gaze of the older man.

He sounded _awfully_ guilty for someone telling the truth, he had to realize.

Not his place to stop her, but apparently, his place to follow. Finally, Tai muttered a dismissive_ "right"_ before standing and again walking to the doorway. Oscar let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"The doctor said she needs bed rest until her wound heals," explained Tai. "I'm going to run to town and grab a few things." Scar ointment, spare bandaging. _Strawberries._ "Keep an eye on her while I'm gone—don't let her out of bed if she wakes up."

"Ah, okay," Oscar perked up a bit, calling out quickly before Tai had gotten too far. "Can—can I do anything else to help?"

He could hear Tai rummaging around in the other room. "Hm," the man pondered, the sound of keys jingling as he shoved the ring in his pocket. "Well, if you really wanna make yourself _useful,_ you could water the flowers for me." Between walking the dog and finding his daughter collapsed in exhaustion, he hadn't found the_ time_ today.

"Ah..." Oscar blinked, a slight smile appearing on his face; _flowers,_ that was easy enough! "Sure thing."

"Great." The sound of the front entrance opening echoed. "Sunflowers are out front, roses out back." The slamming door followed his word. Oscar exhaled, unable to resist a look of endearment at the mention of his favored orchids.

A few slow steps finally took Oscar from where he'd stood; he looked around at the quaint kitchen, and then the living room. It was plain and fairly undecorated—rather like the interior design he'd expect from a _single father. _

The shelves, packed full to the edges, were lined with countless books. Taking a closer look, a good number appeared to be of the scholarly variety—which would make sense, and Yang and Ruby had mentioned Tai was a teacher at Signal. However, clearly outnumbering the textbooks were colorful spines with whimsical names, many of which sounded very familiar.

_Fairytales._

He supposed it would make sense, considering Yang and Blake were so _close_—and he's seen the latter with her nose in a romance novel or two a couples times—but, truth be told, Yang didn't seem like the type to spend her time with introverted hobbies like reading.

Sure enough, the boy reached out, taking a well-loved paperback in hand. Opening it up, the crayon inscription inside the cover read to follow: "This book belongs to," a blank line, scribbled in red, _"Ruby Rose."_

For some reason, he wasn't surprised.

His long lashes drew closed halfway. Oscar flipped the cover closed once more and set it again on the rack. As he did, his notice wandered to the far end of the shelf. Aside the bookend was room made for a framed image. He reached over, taking it in his gloved palm. At first glance, he could've sworn he'd recognized the woman in the image.

He didn't know if it was the memories of his past lives playing tricks, or simply a matter of confusion—as she looked just like Ruby. In any event, she was very _beautiful_; she wore a white hood over her head while cradling a child in her arms. He needn't think_ twice_ to know who she was, and not just because he'd met her _long ago._

_Summer,_ said a voice in his head...  
Though it wasn't quite his own.

* * *

Some time later, Ruby once again awoke to a heavy feeling on the center of her chest... however more _literally,_ this time.

There was a dog on her.

The young woman fidgeted as her eyes drew open thinly. She wasn't sure if she'd dreamed up the last two years of her life during a long slumber, or if she was having a vivid flashback of years ten through fourteen of her existence. Looking around, she realized herself safe in her childhood bed with Zwei asleep on her chest.

She sat up, guiltily urging the animal resting atop her to move. Zwei however seemed unbothered, yawning as he rolled lazily to the side, licking her hand as if to say, "_good morning._" Despite everything, there was something unchanging and comforting about a puppy dog.

What next caught her attention was the sight of visitor nodding off at her bedside, prompting her to recall the last thing she could remember.

_Daddy's here. _

Mental preparation seemed almost ironic at this point. Ruby put a palm on Tai's shoulder, shaking him gently. _Dad,_ she wanted to say—but, of course, _she didn't._ Rousing slowly, blonde lashes drew open as he looked up. Suddenly alerted, a smile appeared on his face.

"Ruby," he exclaimed softly, relief apparent in his tone. "You're awake!"

She forced a momentary smile in return alongside a nod. Eye contact was fleeting, as she looked back down to her lap. "How long was I out?"

"About two days," Tai explained, reaching out and placing a hand on her forehead as he assessed her temperature. "Thank god. I think your fever _finally_ broke." She was weak still, she could tell, but certainly feeling better. The girl gave a deep exhale despite his show of kindness, it left her with a bitter taste in her dry throat. She was silent, but that absence of sound was _abruptly_ broken.

"I finished mowing the lawn, Mr. Xiao Long. What did you—" a voice interrupted, however cutting itself short. The duo both looked towards the door. Oscar stood stunned with a look of relief on his face, that sweet smile he showed in his most sincere moments. _"You're awake,"_ he exhaled. "Thank goodness."

She hurt all over, but he wasn't wrong. "I see you two've met." Ruby gave a humored chuckle beneath her breath; Oscar broke from his moment of peace, bashful in realization as he rubbed the back of head.

"Your friend here's been a big help," Tai cut in. After hearing of the boy's history as a farmhand, he put him to work. Ruby wasn't surprised, a small smile showed in her humor, but the lighthearted moment of familiarity made her heart sink—as she suddenly remembered her reality.

She moved to sling her legs over the bed, an apprehensive look showing on Tai's face in result. She made her way to stand... _stumbling a bit._ "Easy!" Tai fussed. Both the boys at her side rushed to help—but she straightened herself out ultimately. Ruby gave a breathy exhale as she steadied herself.

"I... I can't stay here long. _We have to—"  
"I know,"_ Tai but his hands on the girl's shoulders, who looked back in surprise. "Oscar told me_ everything."_

The Rose felt an alerted sensation run down her spine, "He... did?" she looked to the aforementioned boy who gave a small nod, easing her uncertainty with its truth. It didn't take her long to realize Tai's idea of "everything" was different from their own. She knew Oscar would never do something so insensitive; she grew calm once more, looking up, feeling a bit hopeful with his sentiment. "Then, _can you help us?" _

A look of near-hesitation showed. Given recent developments of his life, he indeed did have a vague plan of how to go about finding the stray, but he... knew it wouldn't be _easy._ "Maybe," he told her, optimism lighting her silver eyes ten-times brighter, "but," he said suddenly, "_don't_ get your hopes up."

She settled again, feeling her hearty drop slightly—but she expect as much honestly, as they were both on the _same page._ Dare she ask, "What did you have in mind?" A lingering pause of tension followed the question, Tai released his breath.

"I might," and he meant this very specifically, _"might,"_ (the punctuated key point,) "be able to get in touch with Raven—but even then, there's no guarantee she'll help," as she'd, of course, never really been a team player. Tai gave a strained exhale, putting a hand to his head. The last thing he wanted was to add fuel to her fire that was their family, give her any sort of leverage to use against Ruby, or even Yang—but it was also rare he ever asked her for anything. In fact, the last time he needed her help was roughly... _sixteen_ years ago?

A hopeful look showed on the girl's face, she clasped her hands together at chest level and gave a bright smile. Getting ahead of herself, she turned to her bedside where Crescent Rose sat dormant; she reached out preemptively... but the weapon was snatched from her hold before she could take it. _"Hey!"_ she whined in a tone not far from that of a displeased Weiss.

"_But," _his addendum, _"_you're not going anywhere till you're _fully healed_, Young Lady," Tai told her, voice near scolding and so very dad-like.

Ruby's brow knit together, _"But—!"  
_"_No_ 'buts'."

A pouting look showed as she ultimately tilted her head down with arms crossed. She had to wonder if this was anything like how Weiss felt. "I'm fine," she muttered in protest. She was _awake_, wasn't she?

"Oh really? 'Cause from where I stand—you've got eight stitches in your side and the aftermath of a concussion." A smirk appeared across Tai's lips as he taunted the girl, he extended his pointer finger and _flicked_ her in the forehead—earning an agitated _"ow!"_ in result. He fashioned her folded weapon, holding it in the air. "You can have this back when you_ take it._"

Ruby's brow knit together as she held her forehead in frustration. "That's not fair!" she huffed. "Even when I'm at a hundred percent, you _know_ I've never been able to beat you!"

"I didn't say from _me,_" Tai smirked. Without so much as looking the way of their youngest company, the man tossed Crescent Rose _Oscar's_ way. The boy nearly didn't reach out to grab it, stumbling a bit before holding it in steady hands.

"W-What?" Oscar stammered, just as confused as Ruby. He looked back and forth between Taiyang, the dissatisfied girl, and her crimson weapon he held.

"You've been asking how else you can help, so it's a_ win-win_ for everybody," Tai gave a cheeky wink. "Don't let me down, _Oz._"

A faster heart beat, and it was all his own despite the fact. Oscar blurted a panicked response, "But, I don't—!"

"For _now,_" Tai cut him off in pressing a kiss to Ruby's forehead. "_You're_ going to keep resting for the day."

"But—!"  
"No 'buts'," repeated Tai.

The man turned to the exit, taking the knob in his hand. Before he took his leave in full, he paused. Her "father" looked over his shoulder, lending his supposed daughter a smile. "We'll find _your uncle_, I promise."

Despite his sentiment, it made her heart _sink. _

And then, the two children were alone. Oscar looked back over to his companion, a pensive expression showed on her face—he needn't think twice to know what was on her mind. "I thought..._ you'd_ want to be the one to tell him," he explained, and she took his meaning.

To say she wanted to confront the issue at all would be false, but she appreciated his consideration. "Yeah," she answers simply, giving a nod before she looks up to him finally. "So," her words then caught him by surprise, "are you really gonna make me_ take_ that from you?"

_Oh. _

Despite her playful tone, anxiety stirred in the pit of his stomach. He looked down to the scythe, then back to her. The very real question of what he feared more popped into his head: Ruby being mad for _not_ giving it to her, or Mr. Xiao Long being mad because he _did._ Couldn't he just... _disappear_ instead? "I-_I_—"

Ruby chuckled softly at his clear stance between a rock and a hard place. "It's alright," she reassured him, "I need to stay in shape anyway." Or rather, get _back_ into it. And truthfully, she knew Tai was going to _drag_ out this visit as long as possible anyway until she was back to her old self. "Better than having to go after_ him_ to get it." A relieved exhale flows from Oscar's lungs.

"Better than him going after_ me_ for giving it to you."

The boy attached the coiled weapon to the back of his belt, on the same latch where he usually kept The Long Memory. Ruby laughed, knowing how protective and intimidating Tai could be. "But don't expect me to go _easy_ on you just 'cause you're doing him a favor."

Appeased to see her more hopeful, to see any semblance of optimism again showing on her face, Oscar gave her a sweet smile and a nod. "Yeah." As he turned to leave her alone in rest, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it... of course, he could never admit that aloud. It was hard to say as much as_ "I'm so glad you're feeling better"_.

Once more on her own, the young woman laid back against her pillow. She put a hand on the animal yet resting and tending to her side. Her gaze drifted about the childhood room that hadn't aged a day—the only change in the area sitting upon the bedside nightstand. Despite the truths he withheld, her "father" was the same person, even now. A vase of roses in full bloom was sight for her consideration, not a single petal had wilted or was yet to fall. A gesture to say, _"You're always on my mind, thinking of you"._

But little did she realize, _Taiyang_ hadn't at all been the one tending to his garden the last few days.


End file.
